Amour Mordant
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Un soir de pleine lune, Caroline surprend Tyler avec Hayley... Une morsure mortelle, et Caroline qui a disparu... Klaus n'a que très peu de temps pour la retrouver et la sauver, mais parviendra-t-il à passer au-dessus de la trahison de Tyler en le laissant s'en aller ? L'hybride Originel obtiendra vengeance pour Caroline... / Un peu de Mabekah ! Fan du Forwood s'abstenir de lire !


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, ils sont la propriété de L.J Smith et des créateurs de la série.

Encore un Klaroline ? Et oui je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire sur ce couple, qui est mon couple de prédilection et source d'inspiration de The Vampire Diaries. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Mystic Falls !**_

**A pas feutrés, silencieux, Tyler pénétra dans la forêt alors que le soleil se couchait. La lune se levait dans à peine plus d'une heure. Le temps pour lui de **_**la **_**retrouver à la crypte. Ce soir-là, c'était la pleine lune. Même si Tyler ne ressentait plus les effets de la pleine lune sur lui dû à sa condition d'hybride, même s'il n'avait plus à se transformer continuellement, il n'en était pas de même pour **_**elle**_**… Descendant dans la crypte – où il avait passé maintes nuits de pleine lune à se tordre de douleur pour se retrouver dans la peau d'un loup – Tyler s'enfonça plus en profondeur jusqu'à atteindre les cachots… où il la trouva. Elle se tenait dos à lui, habillée légèrement… Un short en jean et un simple haut.**

« Hayley ? » appela-t-il.

**La dites jeune fille, brune aux yeux verts, se retourna vers lui.**

« Salut ! » dit-elle, soulagée de le voir.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras.

« Comme à chaque pleine lune. » répondit-elle.

« Hey, ça va bien se passer, tu verras. » lui assura-t-il.

« Tu resteras avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Comme chaque soir de pleine lune depuis notre rencontre. » dit-il en portant ses mains à son visage.

**Tyler l'embrassa. Le baiser s'intensifia. Il rompit le baiser pour lui enlever son haut, dévoilant sa poitrine recouverte d'un infime soutien-gorge noir. Hayley lui arracha le devant de sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons sur le sol froid et rugueux avant de fondre à nouveau sur la bouche de l'autre.**

_**Maison des Forbes !**_

_**Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt !**_

_**Tyler ne répondait pas à son téléphone… C'était la vingtième fois au moins qu'elle essayait de le joindre, en vain. Caroline n'avait pas trop envie de sortir. Sa mère n'était pas à la maison, comme d'habitude en train de travailler…**_

_« Tu est toute seule ? »_

_**Caroline sursauta, laissant échapper un cri tout en se levant de son lit. Klaus se tenait à la fenêtre… Enfin, devant la fenêtre, à l'extérieur de la maison.**_

_« Klaus ? » s'écria-t-elle. « Tu m'as fais peur espèce d'imbécile. » _

_« Navré Trésor. » s'excusa-t-il. « Je peux entrer ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas comme si t'avais jamais été invité. » maugréa-t-elle en se rasseyant sur son lit._

_**Klaus enjamba donc la fenêtre et entra dans la chambre. Il baissa la fenêtre avant de se retourner vers Caroline. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle… Il ne lui trouvait aucun défaut…**_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » demanda-t-elle._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez toi un vendredi soir ? » demanda-t-il à son tour._

_« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » répondit-elle._

_« Mais si, parle-moi ! » l'incita-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

_**Elle ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de lui prendre la main… Un frisson électrisant la parcouru, mais elle réussit à le dissimuler. Tournant la tête vers lui, elle fut captivée par ses yeux bleus. Elle en oublia Tyler quelques instants. Cela arrivait fréquemment. Oublier Tyler pour ne penser qu'à Klaus. Doucement, elle pencha son visage vers celui de Klaus, qui fit la même chose de son côté. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine… Malgré la douceur des lèvres de Klaus, le visage de Tyler s'imposa à Caroline et elle mit fin au baiser.**_

_« Tyler ! » dit-elle en se reculant. « J'aime Tyler ! »_

_« Tu n'es pas au courant alors. » dit Klaus en se levant._

_« Au courant de quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir._

_**Comment lui dire ce qu'il avait vu il y a tout juste quelques heures dans un coin reculé de la forêt ? Comment lui dire qu'il avait vu Tyler embrasser cette fille, Hayley ? Il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre et observa l'extérieur, puis, sa décision prise, il se retourna de nouveau vers Caroline. Si Tyler ne lui disait pas alors il devait le lui dire lui-même. Ça lui briserait le cœur, c'était certain, mais jamais il ne pourrait supporter de la savoir dans l'ignorance un jour de plus.**_

_« Tyler te trompe, Caroline, avec Hayley. » lui apprit-il._

_« Tu mens ! » souffla-t-elle en se levant._

_« Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te mentir ? » demanda-t-il._

_**Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit tendrement le visage entre les mains.**_

_« Regarde-moi Caroline. » dit-il._

_« Ne m'hypnotise pas. » le supplia-t-elle._

_« Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'hypnotiser. » la rassura-t-il. « Jamais je ne pourrais t'enlever ton libre-arbitre. »_

_« Comment peux-tu savoir qu'il me trompe ? » dit-elle._

_« Parce que je les ai vu ensemble. Je pensais que tu le savais mais, visiblement non. » dit-il._

_« Comment est-ce que je peux te croire ? » dit-elle en laissant échapper un sanglot._

_« Crois ce que tu ressens, Caroline. » lui dit-il dans un murmure. « Tu crois que je pourrais quitter la ville en sachant que tu risques d'être malheureuse ? »_

_« Tu vas t'en aller ? » souleva-t-elle._

_« Je pars dans une semaine. » dit-il._

_« Où vas-tu aller ? » demanda-t-elle sans s'en empêcher._

_« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il. « Mais si tu me le demandais, je t'emmènerais à Paris, ou n'importe quelle ville de ton choix. »_

_« Demande-moi de partir avec toi. » lui dit-elle soudainement._

_« Quoi ? » fit-il._

_« Demande-moi de partir avec toi. » répéta-t-elle._

_« Pars avec moi ! » chuchota-t-il._

_« D'accord ! » accepta-t-elle._

_« Oui ? » dit-il._

_« Oui, oui… » répéta-t-elle de nouveau en souriant._

_**Klaus tenta le Diable…**_

_« Laisse-moi t'embrasser ! » quémanda-t-il._

_« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle._

_**Il plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Caroline aussitôt qu'elle eut donné son accord. Leurs langues ne mirent pas longtemps à se trouver, mais au moment où les mains devinrent baladeuses, Caroline mit fin au baiser…**_

_« Attends, si Tyler me trompe vraiment, alors laisse-moi le mettre au pied du mur et obtenir des aveux. Laisse-moi rompre définitivement avec lui, ensuite tu pourras m'emmener au bout du monde. »_

_« Fais attention, Trésor… » dit-il en utilisant son surnom pour la première fois depuis les dix dernières minutes. « Demain c'est la pleine lune, alors sois très prudente. Si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, viens me trouver directement. »_

_« Je te le promets ! »_

**La journée qui suivit, Caroline la passa chez elle à revivre l'heure passée avec Klaus la veille. Après lui avoir promit d'être prudente durant sa confrontation à venir avec Tyler, Caroline et l'hybride étaient restés plus d'une heure allongés sur le lit de la jeune fille à discuter, ou bien à s'embrasser. Jamais de sa vie Caroline ne s'était senti aussi bien dans les bras d'un homme. Klaus était doux et attentionné. Elle pourrait très vite s'y faire. Elle ne nia plus ses sentiments pour lui, et admit à elle-même qu'elle commençait à en tomber amoureuse…**

**Appelant la mère de Tyler, Caroline n'obtint pas plus de chance pour savoir où il se trouvait. Des heures durant, elle se demanda comment elle allait le mettre au pied du mur, mais soudain, elle se rappela que la pleine lune était ce soir même, alors elle se disait que Tyler emmènerait sûrement Hayley dans la crypte de sa famille pour qu'elle puisse se transformer sans craindre de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Au moment où le soleil se couchait, Caroline quitta sa maison mais ne prit pas sa voiture. Elle pénétra dans les bois, et s'éclipsa à vitesse grand V jusqu'à la crypte de la famille Lockwood. Arrivée là où elle pensait trouver Tyler, elle dû prendre une grande inspiration avant de descendre les escaliers, tout en se rappelant la promesse faite à Klaus la veille…**

**Ce qu'elle vit en entrant dans les cachots la statufia. Son sang se glaça, son cœur se brisa lentement. Enfin, il ne se brisa pas autant qu'elle l'aurait espéré… **_**Il**_** avait raison. **_**Il**_** avait raison depuis le début. Comment avait-elle pu douter de **_**lui**_** ? Non, elle n'avait pas douté de **_**lui**_**… **_**Il**_** ne lui avait jamais menti… Pas comme cet espèce de trompeur manipulateur et hypocrite. Et cette fille… Cette fille que Caroline avait envie de tuer à l'instant même, mais le dégoût et l'envie de vomir fut plus grande encore. **_**Juste amis, ouais mon œil, pensa Caroline.**_

**Elle en avait assez vu…**

« Tyler ! » claqua-t-elle.

**Il stoppa le baiser. Lorsqu'il vit Caroline se tenir à l'entrée des cachots, la seule expression que vit la jeune fille se dessiner sur son visage fut de la colère.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » gronda-t-il.

« Mais tu n'essaies même pas de nier en plus ! » s'horrifia-t-elle.

« Pourquoi je nierais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. » répliqua-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » dit Caroline.

« Oh vraiment ? » fit Tyler en se détachant d'Hayley pour être face à Caroline. « Ce n'est pas Klaus que tu étais en train d'embrasser hier soir dans ta chambre ? »

« Tiens tiens, je n'arrive pas à te joindre pendant des heures, mais tu sais que j'ai embrassé Klaus ! » s'amusa Caroline. « Intéressant ! »

« Tu n'étais pas en train de l'embrasser ? » dit-il un brin moqueur.

« Si, puisque il m'a apprit lui-même que tu me trompais, alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'embrasser Klaus ? » rétorqua-t-elle.

**Elle laissa échapper un rictus.**

« Et dire que tout ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à hier soir, c'était uniquement pour toi. C'était parce que je t'aimais. » cracha-t-elle. « Tu aurais au moins pu me quitter quand tu es revenu. »

« Avoue que ça te démange de t'envoyer en l'air avec ce psychopathe. » dit Tyler.

« Tu changes de sujet mais très bien, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux entendre alors OUI, je rêve de me taper Klaus. » explosa-t-elle. « C'est à lui que je pense quand je suis dans tes bras. Je pense à lui matin, midi et soir, et si tu avais eu la décence de me plaquer quand t'as commencé à te taper cette pétasse, on n'en serait pas là à se disputer… »

**Soudain, Hayley – qu'ils avaient oublié dans leur dispute – tomba à genoux, les mains au sol avant de hurler de douleur.**

**La transformation commençait. Etant une louve depuis presque autant de temps que Tyler, le processus de transformation s'accélérait de secondes en secondes. Ses os craquèrent. Ses vêtements se déchirèrent…**

« Caroline va t'en ! » lui ordonna Tyler.

« Avec joie, et amuse-toi bien avec ta pouffiasse. Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir ! » cracha Caroline.

**Le visage d'Hayley se déformait. Ses yeux verts devinrent jaunes. Ses dents firent place à des crocs. Son instinct de loup prit le dessus et il ne vit plus que le vampire qu'était Caroline, qui ne réprima pas un une grimace avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la crypte lugubre. Plus jamais elle n'y remettrait les pieds. Elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand un fracas se fit entendre derrière elle. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de se retourner, Caroline atterrit face contre le sol, se cognant la tête contre la marche devant elle sous le choc…**

**Elle hurla de douleur à son tour lorsque des crocs puissants s'ancrèrent dans sa chair… Dans sa hanche… Elle se débattit autant qu'elle pu, jusqu'à ce que les crocs s'éclipsent tout à coup…**

_« Caroline… Va-t'en ! » hurla la voix de Tyler._

**Utilisant sa vitesse, Caroline s'éclipsa hors de la crypte et ne s'arrêta qu'à l'entente d'un hurlement de loup. S'appuyant à un arbre, elle souleva son haut pour voir la plaie se guérir… mais elle su que ça n'allait pas rester ainsi. La plaie allait s'infecter. Le venin allait se répandre dans son corps et la tuer à petit feu. Les hallucinations seront fréquentes, et le cauchemar commencera. Tout ce que Caroline devait faire, c'était trouver Klaus. La pluie se mit soudainement à tomber… Elle se mit à courir et gagna le Manoir des Mikaelson. Elle fit le tour de la maison, sans se rendre compte que le jardin donnait un accès à la maison, Caroline se rendit jusqu'à l'entrée et frappa plusieurs fois, avant de sonner. Aucune réponse… Ne voulant pas rester sous la pluie, elle attrapa la poignée de la porte et la cassa, déverrouillant instantanément celle-ci… Elle entra. La maison était vide… Caroline trouva la chambre de Klaus de mémoire. Se débarrassant de ses chaussures, elle s'allongea sur le lit, attendant qu'il ne rentre d'ici à ce que le venin du loup-garou ne la tue d'ici deux jours environs… Elle s'endormit tout en espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir laissé une traînée d'eau derrière elle…**

_**Maison des Salvatore !**_

_**Quelques heures plus tard !**_

**Klaus prit la glacière - contenant le sang d'Elena – que Stefan lui tendit. Il avait été surpris par le coup de fil tardif de Stefan, lui disant qu'Elena était sortit de l'hôpital afin de régler leur accord. Un accord qui était, un litre et demi de sang, donné librement par Elena, en échange de quoi, Klaus et sa sœur quitteraient la ville… C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait à Klaus pour créer des hybrides.**

« Maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais, tu peux t'en aller. » hissa Damon.

« Ne soit donc pas si pressé de me voir partir. » dit Klaus.

« Un accord est un accord. » claqua Bonnie.

« Et je répète que je m'engage à quitter la ville à condition que vous ne tentez plus rien contre moi ou un membre de ma famille. » s'engagea Klaus en les regardant un par un d'un regard appuyé.

« Nous tiendrons notre accord ! » acquiesça Stefan.

« Dans ce cas-là, c'est la dernière fois que nous avons affaire les uns avec les autres. » affirma Klaus. « Du moins pour certaines d'entre nous. L'éternité est longue et pleine de surprise. »

« Un petit conseil… » intervint Rebekah. « Faites en sorte de ne pas vous faire mordre par un loup-garou, mon frère ne sera pas là pour vous sauver la vie. »

« On fera attention… Au revoir ! » persifla Damon.

**Klaus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à sa manière. Hybride Originel, il sentait depuis le début de la pleine lune l'appel de la transformation dans tout son être. Il était inquiet pour Caroline… Et ses doutes s'amplifièrent lorsque Tyler entra en trombe dans le salon des Salvatore, complètement paniqué, traînant derrière lui une Hayley encore toute affectée sous l'effet de la mutation.**

« T'es dingue de la ramener là ! » s'écria Damon.

« C'est bon elle ne se transformera plus. » le rassura Tyler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » demanda Elena.

« Vous n'avez pas vu Caroline ? » demanda Tyler à son tour.

**Klaus regarda le jeune hybride. Rebekah, qui savait tout – de la conversation entre son frère et Caroline la veille au soir jusqu'à la tromperie de Tyler – s'inquiéta en même temps que son frère, qui connaissait cette posture chez l'hybride.**

« Elle n'est pas chez elle ? » demanda Elena à nouveau.

« Non, et elle ne répond pas à son téléphone. » dit Tyler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ? » intervint Rebekah.

« Rien, enfin rien physiquement… » répondit Tyler.

« _Rien physiquement _? » répéta Matt. « Tyler de quoi tu parles ? »

« Vous ignorez donc que votre cher copain trompe Caroline depuis des mois avec cette petite traînée ? » questionna Rebekah en désignant Hayley d'un signe de tête.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Elena.

**Ignorant les flots de paroles, souvent disgracieux, que les amis de Tyler balançaient à ce dernier, Klaus ne cessait de fixer Hayley, qui avait la tête baissée, comme si elle avait honte de quelque chose… La jeune fille sentit un regard sur elle… Hayley leva la tête juste assez pour croiser le regard dur de Klaus. La culpabilité se lisait sur son visage. Une culpabilité que Klaus réussit à identifier.**

« Tu n'as pas osé… » gronda Klaus à mi-voix.

**Cela eut l'effet de mettre un terme aux questions incessantes que posaient Elena et Bonnie à Tyler…**

« Je voulais pas… » murmura Hayley en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « Je voulais pas, je voulais pas… »

« Tu la mordu ? » dit Klaus en grondant encore plus fort.

« Je voulais pas… » répéta Hayley.

« C'était un accident. » s'interposa Tyler.

« Où est-elle ? » grogna Klaus.

« Je n'en sais rien. » éclata Tyler. « Elle est partie après qu'Hayley la mordu, mais c'était un accident. Caroline nous a trouvé alors que la mutation était sur le point de commencer. »

« Vous étiez dans la crypte ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui. » répondit Tyler. « J'ai beau avoir des torts en l'ayant trompé, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit blessée de cette façon. »

« Si je ne la retrouve pas à temps, ta copine meurt ! » le prévint Klaus.

**Il empoigna la glacière et quitta la demeure des Salvatore sans un regard derrière lui, suivit de près par Rebekah.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Rebekah en s'arrêtant sous le porche de la pension.

**La pluie tombait en averse…**

« Retrouver Caroline. » répondit l'hybride. « Je vais aller à la crypte et je partirais de là. Je la trouverais. »

« Je viens avec toi. » dit-elle.

« Non, je t'appellerais si je ne la trouve pas, mais je veux que tu rentres à la maison pour mettre le sang en lieu sûr le temps que je retrouve Caroline. » lui dit-il en lui tendant la glacière, qu'elle prit en main avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

_« Je viens avec toi. »_

**Ils se retournèrent de concert pour apercevoir Matt, qui s'approchait d'eux.**

« Je resterais avec Rebekah le temps que tu cherches Caroline. Je veux être là et m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien. » expliqua Matt. « Je tiens à elle. »

**Klaus observa le jeune humain, et vit de la sincérité et de la détermination dans ses yeux.**

« Bien. » accepta-t-il avant de dire à sa sœur : « Garde ton téléphone allumé, je t'appelle aussitôt que j'ai du nouveau. »

**Il s'éclipsa sans attendre une réponse de sa sœur…**

**Une fois son frère loin, Rebekah se retourna vers Matt :**

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, rester seul avec moi, après ce que je t'ai fais ? »

« On en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien. Pour l'instant, seul le sort de Caroline m'inquiète. » dit Matt.

« Tu as raison. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Allez, grimpe dans la voiture. »

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

**Le sommeil de Caroline fut léger lorsqu'un picotement se fit ressentir à la hanche. Le venin commença à se répandre doucement dans son organisme. Ouvrant les yeux, Caroline s'assit sur le lit et souleva son t-shirt. Sa blessure ressemblait à une brûlure qui aurait pu être causé par du feu ou de l'acide. Retenant une plainte, Caroline se laissa retomber sur le lit, sa tête heurtant les coussins moelleux et imprégnés de l'odeur de Klaus…**

…

**Une demi-heure plus tard, la pluie avait cessé de tomber et Rebekah gara sa voiture devant le Manoir. Elle en sortit avec Matt et marcha jusqu'à la porte, mais elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle aperçut la poignée de la porte cassée…**

« Attends. » dit-elle en lui agrippant le bras. « Quelqu'un est entrée, regarde, la porte est fracturée. »

« Allons voir. » dit Matt en faisant un pas en avant, mais fut à nouveau stoppé par Rebekah.

« Hey… » l'arrêta-t-elle en se mettant devant lui. « Reste là, c'est peut-être dangereux. »

« Je pense que je serai plus en sécurité avec toi plutôt que tout seul à t'attendre ici, tu ne crois pas ? » souleva Matt. « De toute façon, je viendrais quand même. »

**Rebekah resta là à le regarder, incrédule, ou du moins en partie. Matt était un garçon mystérieux… Après ce qu'elle avait fait à Elena, et lui aussi par la même occasion puisque c'était lui qui conduisait la voiture, Matt semblait lui pardonner… Il fallait qu'elle creuse un peu plus et qu'elle lui pose des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde en toute sincérité, et elle ne pu résister à l'envie de goutter ses lèvres… Sans que Matt ne puisse réagir, Rebekah posa une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Matt était surpris par l'initiative de la jeune fille – **_**Pas si jeune que ça, **_**pensa-t-il ironiquement, mais le baiser était si bon qu'il se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce que Rebekah y mette fin…**

« Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien… » souffla Matt.

« Reste à côté de moi. » lui dit-elle en scrutant ses yeux bleus.

« D'accord. » dit-il.

**Rebekah rompit le contact visuel d'avec Matt, puis, elle se retourna vers sa maison et son visage reprit un air sérieux. Prudemment, elle entra dans la maison. Elle sentait la présence de Matt derrière elle, et une fois le seuil de chez elle franchit, elle sentit la présence d'une autre personne… Pas si étrangère que ça… Des traînées d'eaux étaient visibles… Rebekah suivit l'odeur flagrante de Caroline, qu'elle avait reconnue, jusqu'à l'étage… Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Klaus. Matt prit le poignet de Rebekah entre sa main…**

« Attends, tu es sûr de vouloir entrer ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est Caroline, y a son odeur partout. » répondit Rebekah en poussant la porte de la chambre de son frère.

**Là, sur le lit à baldaquin en bois noir qui trônait dans la chambre, Caroline dormait… mais elle n'était pas dans son état naturel… Elle transpirait et toussait. Matt se précipita vers le lit mais Rebekah l'en empêcha.**

« Tiens. » dit-elle en lui tendant son portable. « Appelle mon frère mais reste éloigné de Caroline. Elle est sous l'influence du venin de loup-garou, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne va pas tarder à avoir des hallucinations et elle risque de te faire du mal. Fais-moi confiance. Appelle Nik et dis-lui de rappliquer sans attendre sinon elle mourra. »

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-il en prenant le téléphone.

**Il chercha le numéro de Klaus sur le téléphone de Rebekah, pendant que celle-ci grimpa sur le lit et réveilla Caroline. Celle-ci marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et elle laissa tomber sa tête sur les genoux de Rebekah, le souffle éraillé.**

…

**Lorsqu'il arriva à la crypte des Lockwood, Klaus se désola de la pluie qui tombait à flots à ce moment là. Elle finit par cesser au bout de quelques minutes, mais il ne perçut aucune trace de pas au sol, la pluie ayant bousillé toute chance de pouvoir suivre Caroline par ses pas… Klaus descendit dans la crypte, et mélangé à l'odeur de poussière et de pierre, il repéra distinctement les odeurs de Tyler, Hayley et Caroline. Des odeurs qui le mena jusqu'aux cellules. Il n'était pas présent mais il s'imaginait la scène : Caroline et Tyler se disputaient à mesure que la pleine lune approchait, et Hayley avait finit par se transformer. La surprise… voilà comment Caroline s'était fait mordre. Elle avait dû tourner le dos à la jeune louve pour se retrouver avec une morsure mortelle.**

**Le vibreur de son téléphone dans sa poche le tira de ses pensées. Il vit le nom et le visage de Rebekah apparaître sur l'écran de l'appareil, et il décrocha :**

« Quoi ? »

_« C'est Matt… On a retrouvé Caroline, elle est chez vous. On est dans ta chambre ! »_

**L'hybride se sentit soulagé mais il se rappela la morsure et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.**

« J'arrive tout de suite ! »

**Il raccrocha en une seconde et s'éclipsa de la crypte. Chaque seconde qu'il perdait était des secondes de trop pour Caroline, que le venin continuait de contaminer.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

_**Chambre de Klaus !**_

« Tiens bon Caroline, Nik va arriver. » disait Rebekah.

**Toujours dans la même position – c'est-à-dire assise sur le lit avec la tête de Caroline sur ses genoux – Rebekah s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour la jeune vampire, qui ne cessait de transpirer et de tousser. Caroline n'avait été mordue que depuis quelques heures et on aurait dit qu'elle avait mordu par un hybride, et non un simple loup-garou.**

« Pourquoi elle va aussi mal ? » demanda Matt, inquiet. « Ça ne fait que quelques heures à peine… »

« Je l'ignore, elle ne devrait pas être dans cet état, ou du moins pas avant une journée. » dit Rebekah.

**La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à grand fracas sur Klaus, qui était trempé de la tête aux pieds car la pluie venait à nouveau de tomber sur Mystic Falls. Très vite, il prit la place de sa sœur auprès de Caroline. La jeune fille contaminée par le venin d'Hayley, se réveilla mais resta groggy. **

« Où est la morsure ? » demanda Klaus.

**Rebekah, qui s'était assise sur le rebord du lit de l'autre côté, souleva le t-shirt de Caroline et dévoila la morsure sur la hanche… Une morsure qui avait empiré, et qui s'était étalé d'une hanche à l'autre ainsi que sur le ventre. Klaus, avec l'aide de Rebekah, souleva la jeune fille pour l'asseoir. L'hybride s'installa de façon à ce qu'elle soit calée contre son torse, puis, soulevant la manche de son pull, se mordit le poignet et le porta à la bouche de Caroline, qui réussit à boire le sang de Klaus. Son sang, certes était guérisseur lorsqu'on avait été mordu par un loup-garou, mais il était extrêmement délicieux. Caroline se surprit à en vouloir plus. **

**Quand la plaie se referma entièrement, Klaus retira son bras, et Caroline laissa sa tête retomber sur le torse de Klaus, la respiration haletante, mais surtout soulagée de ne plus être infectée et en danger de mort.**

« Merci ! » souffla Caroline.

« Ça devient une habitude de te sauver la vie, Trésor ! » plaisanta Klaus.

**Caroline esquissa un sourire…**

« On va vous laisser, vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. » dit Rebekah.

« Caroline… » fit Matt en se rapprochant du lit. « Ça va aller ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. » acquiesça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

**Rebekah prit la main de Matt et l'entraîna hors de la chambre de son frère. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, ils descendirent pour gagner la porte d'entrée mais Rebekah arrêta le jeune homme en lui prenant le bras.**

« Attends, euh, je sais qu'il est tard et que tu dois sûrement être fatigué mais… je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être discuter, tu sais, au sujet du baiser… »

**Elle s'attendait à ce que Matt refuse, mais il se contenta de dire :**

« Il n'y a rien à dire, et t'as de la chance que je ne travaille pas demain. »

**Il la surprit encore plus lorsqu'il prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser.**

…

**Toujours allongée contre Klaus, Caroline reprenait de plus en plus des couleurs. Totalement guérie, elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être quant à la main de Klaus sur son bras, qu'il caressait lentement.**

« Je suis désolé d'être allé voir Tyler un soir de pleine lune. » finit-elle par dire après de longue minute de silence.

« C'était stupide, tu aurais dû aller le voir en plein jour. » dit Klaus.

« Excuse-moi. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Je te pardonne… à condition que tu viennes toujours avec moi à la Nouvelle-Orléans. » dit-il.

« Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. » chuchota-t-elle avant de relever la tête pour lui faire face. « Je veux toujours partir avec toi. »

**Klaus se releva à son tour, obligeant Caroline à s'asseoir complètement sur le lit. Il porta une main à son visage. Elle se laissa aller à son touché en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit le souffle de Klaus sur sa joue, puis, elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer les siennes. Rouvrant les yeux, Caroline couvrit la distance de leurs lèvres en posant les siennes sur celles de Klaus. S'accrochant à son pull, Caroline approfondit le baiser, dont la douceur ne lui suffisait plus… Elle fit glisser ses mains le long du torse de Klaus avant de rompre le baiser lorsque ses mains agrippèrent les pans de son pull. Un pull qu'elle enleva, dévoilant la parfaite musculature de l'hybride. Klaus fit la même chose avec Caroline, lui ôtant son haut et dévoilant un soutien-gorge blanc. Le morceau de tissu fut jeté au sol. Les deux amants se fixèrent dans les yeux, le souffle court et le corps tremblant de désir pour l'autre. **

**Caroline ne trouva pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait pour Klaus. Amoureuse, oui certainement vu le feu d'artifice qui éclatait en elle à chaque sourire qu'il lui adressait, mais c'était tellement fort que les mots lui semblait futiles. Caressant sa peau de ses mains petites et fines, Caroline s'arrêta à la base de sa nuque et pencha son visage vers le sien. Leurs bouches se reconnectèrent, plus passionnément qu'auparavant. Les mains de Klaus se baladèrent dans le dos de Caroline, puis, trouvant l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, le défit et il la délesta de son vêtement. La bouche de l'hybride dévia sur le cou de Caroline, qui rejeta la tête en arrière tout en fourrageant dans les boucles de son amant. Tout en dévorant son cou de baisers fiévreux, Klaus prit en coupe les fesses de Caroline et la souleva – tout en restant à genoux sur le matelas – puis, alors qu'elle l'encercla de ses jambes, il les allongea jusqu'à ce que la tête de Caroline ne touche les coussins. Délaissant son cou, Klaus bascula sur la poitrine de Caroline, qui relâcha sa prise dans ses cheveux. Une poitrine que Klaus cajola de longues minutes. Il posa sa bouche sur un de ses seins, avant de prendre son téton entre ses dents, qu'il titilla et mordilla – sans pour autant la mordre vraiment. De l'autre main, il malaxa l'autre sein dont il joua du pouce sur le téton. Lorsqu'il passa à l'autre sein, Caroline se cambra. Cet homme savait donner du plaisir à une femme, c'était indéniable.**

**Klaus avait envie de goûter plus en profondeur la saveur de Caroline. Arrêtant sa bouche au niveau du ventre de la jeune fille, il défit son jean, qu'il enleva et jeta au sol sans ménagement. Caroline réussit à porter ses mains sur les pans du jean de Klaus, qu'elle défit à son tour. Elle se retrouva très vite à nouveau allongée sur le dos, la bouche de Klaus dévorant la sienne. Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de respirer, mais lorsque Klaus mit fin au baiser pour tracer une ligne de baisers fiévreux le long du corps de Caroline, celle-ci avait l'impression que ses poumons brûlaient et que sa respiration s'obstruait. Elle souleva les hanches lorsque les mains de Klaus se posèrent sur son boxer en dentelle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait – tandis qu'il caressait et embrassait ses jambes ou bien l'intérieur de ses cuisses – c'était qu'il prenne possession d'elle, qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un… Tout ce désir enfoui au plus profond d'elle depuis des mois et qui ressurgissait failli lui faire perdre conscience… si les vampires pouvaient s'évanouir d'un trop plein de frustration sexuel… Soudain, elle ferma les yeux, cambra le dos, agrippa les draps de ses mains… **

**Klaus venait de faire courir sa langue le long de son intimité. Elle qui n'avait jamais été aussi loin… que ce soit avec Damon, Matt ou même Tyler… Caroline cru qu'elle allait mourir d'extase. La sensation était indescriptible. Elle sentait son orgasme approcher mais à chaque fois que celui-ci s'apprêtait à la frapper, Klaus cessait ses cajoleries avant de reprendre, d'arrêter encore et de reprendre à nouveau… S'il s'arrêtait à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre la jouissance, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'atteigne seule. Remontant le long de son corps, il captura sa bouche pour un doux baiser, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ôter le dernier rempart qui retenait sa virilité, Caroline plongea une main dans le vêtement et enroula sa main autour de son membre. Un sifflement aigu, qui fit sourire Caroline, échappa à Klaus. Ce dernier captura à nouveau la bouche de Caroline, qui, sous l'influence du baiser sentit un picotement pressant dans son bas ventre. Elle baissa le boxer sur les genoux de Klaus, et l'hybride s'en débarrassa en l'espace d'une seconde, alors que Caroline glissa sous les draps…**

**Se plaçant entre les jambes de la jeune vampire, Klaus entra en elle avec douceur, même si son corps tout entier brûlait de la prendre avec plus de vigueur. Le baiser qu'ils partageaient était déjà fougueux, et, lorsqu'il se sentit buter au fond de son ventre, un grondement roula dans sa poitrine. Refermant ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau, Caroline passa ses bras sous les épaules de Klaus, qui ne perdit pas un instant et remua ses hanches. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à ressentir les effets de leur désir, qui transpirait par tous les pores de leur peau. Ce qu'éprouva Caroline à cet instant fut au-delà des mots. Jamais elle n'avait pu imaginer ressentir autant de plaisir dans les bras de Klaus. Incapable de réfléchir ou de penser à quoi que ce soit, elle détacha ses jambes et posa la plante de ses pieds sur le matelas, donnant à Klaus plus de liberté… Ses coups de reins furent plus amples, et les gémissements que Caroline gardait en elle éclatèrent aussitôt hors de sa gorge. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux de Klaus, avant que celui-ci ne fasse dévier sa bouche dans son cou et ne prenne ses mains pour entrelacer leurs doigts. **

**Lui qui avait attendu tant de mois pour enfin faire d'elle sa compagne, Klaus ressentit le besoin urgent de la mordre… jusqu'à ce que la morsure qu'elle avait subit plus tôt ne lui revienne en mémoire, alors il s'abstint et reprit ses lèvres. Le point de non retour se rapprochait au fur et à mesure que Klaus se mouvait en elle. Le désir était tellement grand en chacun d'eux, que cela ne dura pas plus d'une minute avant qu'un orgasme fulgurant ne les frappe. Le cœur mort battait à l'unisson. Leurs souffles erratiques et communs se perdaient l'un dans l'autre. Le baiser qu'ils partagèrent par la suite fut langoureux. Ils restèrent quelques minutes de plus à se regarder dans les yeux, sans se rendre compte qu'à force de rester dans cette position, la nuit s'achevait et un jour nouveau commençait. Ce n'est qu'à l'aube, alors que le soleil s'annonçait sur Mystic Falls, que les deux amants s'endormirent…**

…

**Aucun d'eux n'avaient quittés la chambre jusqu'au soir de la nouvelle journée. Après s'être réveillé dans les bras de l'autre, ils avaient tous les deux pris une douche commune…**

**Caroline – qui avait revêtue un boxer à Klaus ainsi qu'une de ses chemises – était assise sur un divan marron extrêmement confortable, et assez grand pour pouvoir s'y blottir à deux. La chemise, qui était imprégnée de l'odeur de l'hybride, arracha un sourire à Caroline, qui se remémora les évènements de la nuit précédente. Pas la morsure hein… Mais sa nuit de passion avec Klaus. Rien que de se rappeler la douceur avec laquelle il l'avait touché, le plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré… Caroline se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait tout simplement passée la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Son choix de s'être donné à Klaus, elle ne le regrettait pas. Comment le pouvait-elle alors que ce qu'elle a ressenti allait au-delà des mots ?**

**Le feu de la cheminée, que Klaus avait allumé après leur douche, commençait à s'éteindre… Ça faisait presque une heure que Klaus était descendu dans la cuisine. La porte s'ouvrit sur ce dernier, qui tenait deux poches de sang dans une main, et un plateau contenant des pancakes, une bouteille de chocolat liquide pour accompagner le tout, ainsi que deux verres de jus d'orange, dont l'odeur arriva jusqu'à Caroline en un rien de temps.**

« Tu en as mis du temps. » dit-elle en se redressant sur les genoux. « Je meurs de faim. »

« J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu, Trésor. » dit-il en déposant le plateau sur le divan.

**Il donna une poche de sang à Caroline et lui vola un baiser, avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le divan, faisant attention à ne pas renverser le plateau.**

« Tu devrais appeler ta mère. » lui conseilla-t-il.

« Je lui ai envoyé un message pour lui dire que j'allais bien, et que je rentrerais à la maison demain. » dit-elle. « Et je lui parlerais aussi de mon désir de partir avec toi. »

« J'ai des petites choses à régler avant de partir, donc tu as le temps de tout préparer. » lui dit-il.

« _Des petites choses à régler_ ? » répéta-t-elle. « Quelles _petites choses _? »

« Tu le sauras très vite. » lui assura-t-il.

« Jure-moi simplement que tu ne vas tuer personne. » quémanda-t-elle.

« Si ça peut te rassurer alors d'accord… » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant de la regarder. « Je te jure que je ne tuerais personne. »

**Caroline resta tout de même perplexe. Klaus restait Klaus.**

« Puisque je te dis que je ne vais tuer personne… » soupira-t-il.

« Mais tu vas t'en prendre à quelqu'un, je me trompe ? » souleva-t-elle.

**Il ne répondit pas. Il but sa poche de sang en évitant le regard de Caroline, à qui il n'en fallut pas plus pour savoir qu'elle avait visée juste.**

« Klaus, tu m'as promis… » couina-t-elle.

« Je t'ai promis que je ne tuerais personne, c'est tout. » la reprit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Rien de précis encore, et crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne vais tuer personne. » martela-t-il.

**Caroline vida sa poche de sang sans un regard pour Klaus, puis, elle s'attaqua aux pancakes en les coulant dans le chocolat. Elle mangea sous l'œil amusé de Klaus, qui comprit qu'elle se goinfrait uniquement dans le but de se calmer. **_**Heureusement que je ne peux pas grossir, pensa-t-elle ! **_**Elle voulait savoir ce que Klaus avait en tête… Qu'allait-il vraiment faire ? Elle fit passer les tonnes de pancakes engloutit avec le jus d'orange, et elle se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux. Elle aurait été humaine, elle se serait mise au lit après avoir avalée autant de nourriture. En étant vampire, ça ne lui faisait plus rien. Un courant d'air se fit sentir et Klaus s'était débarrassé du plateau en une seconde et l'avait placé sur un des meubles de la chambre avant d'entreprendre de raviver le feu de la cheminée.**

**Il avait fait exprès de ne porter qu'un simple jogging. Caroline se mordit la lèvre en admirant sa chute de rein. Elle se souvint avoir glissé ses doigts… ses ongles le long de son dos. Sa peau douce et rugueuse à la fois à certains endroits, marquait de cicatrices à quelques endroits… Klaus – une fois que la chaleur de la cheminée fut redevenue agréablement douce – alla s'asseoir à nouveau sur le canapé. Caroline ne pu résister et se blottit contre lui. Il l'entoura de son bras, et elle cala sa tête contre son torse. Il lui embrassa le front, lui arrachant un soupir d'aise.**

« Je te promets que je ne tuerais personne. » répéta-t-il.

« D'accord, je te crois. » souffla-t-elle.

**L'odeur de sa peau l'enivra, et elle se retrouva à déposer un baiser sur son torse, avant de remonter jusqu'à son cou puis sur sa bouche. Elle passa ses jambes par-dessus les siennes. Des jambes que Klaus caressa. Le baiser prit fin, mais Caroline n'arrêta pas pour autant de caresser chaque parcelle de peau de Klaus qui tombait sous sa main.**

« Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça ou je ne répondrais plus de mes actes. » la prévint Klaus.

« Tiens donc ? » gloussa-t-elle.

« Et ça te fait rire en plus ? » sourit-il.

« Et alors ? » arqua-t-elle. « Je devrais pleurer ? »

« Certainement pas ! » dit-il en lui volant un baiser.

**Caroline ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge devant le regard perçant de Klaus. Il était si perçant qu'elle redoutait de le lui avouer.**

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien. » répondit-elle sur le coup.

« Caroline, Trésor, je vois bien dans tes yeux que tu veux me dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Tu es trop perspicace. » soupira-t-elle en se redressant.

« Et c'est mal ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Quelques fois ça l'est. » avoua-t-elle sans le regarder.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien du tout, je me demande simplement si c'est le bon moment ou pas pour te le dire. » souffla-t-elle, toujours en évitant son regard.

**Mais Klaus n'en démordit pas et prit sa joue en coupe pour l'obliger à le regarder.**

« Dis-moi ! » insista-t-il.

**Caroline eut un instant peur qu'il ne l'hypnose, mais il se contentait de la regarder normalement, avec rien d'autre dans le regard que de la tendresse et… plus encore ?**

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Caroline alors dis-moi ! » persista-t-il.

**Oh et puis zut… Elle avait assez tourné autour du pot et elle brûlait d'envie de lui avouer ses sentiments… Elle l'aimait, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle. Elle avait couché avec lui il y a plusieurs heures et elle avait accepté de quitter la ville avec lui. Que lui fallait-il de plus ? Peut-être la peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose ? Mais c'était ridicule. Pourquoi aurait-il passé autant de temps à la courtiser et à la sauver s'il ne tenait pas un peu à elle ?**

« Je… je crois que je t'aime ! » finit-elle par dire sans trop d'assurance.

« Tu crois ou t'en es sûre ? » souffla-t-il. « Parce que moi je suis sûr de t'aimer depuis le premier jour. »

« J'en suis sûre. » sourit-elle.

**Front contre front, leurs souffles se mélangèrent…**

« Je t'aime Caroline, et je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire. » avoua-t-il. « Même si je me fiche de ce que les autres pensent, c'est ce que _tu _penses toi qui m'intéresse. »

« Je te pardonne, même si tu ne m'as jamais rien fais directement. » dit-elle en frottant son nez contre le sien.

« Tu oublies Tyler. C'est moi qui lui ai dis de te mordre. » dit-il.

« Mais tu le regrettes, et tu m'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, alors n'en parlons plus. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. « On ne peut pas revenir en arrière… »

**Lui avouer – à demi-mot – les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui, avait allégé le cœur de la jeune vampire. **

« Il te suffit d'écrire ta nouvelle destinée. » lui souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche.

« Tu en feras partie ? » demanda-t-il.

« Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés ! » répondit-elle.

« Alors tu es condamné à rester avec moi pour l'éternité, parce que je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi. » rétorqua-t-il.

**Echangeant un nouveau baiser plein de passion, ils se retrouvèrent à vouloir de nouveau s'abandonner l'un à l'autre. Klaus agrippa Caroline par les hanches et l'attira à lui. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, et elle commençait à défaire les boutons de la chemise qu'elle portait mais Klaus trouvait inutile de les défaire un par un et ouvrit le vêtement en deux, faisant sauter les boutons autour d'eux. Le vêtement, qui n'était plus qu'un chiffon bon pour la poubelle, finit par terre…**

**Caroline dût s'accrocher au dos du divan à mesure que Klaus parcourait de ses mains **_**et **_**de sa bouche sa peau. Bien qu'elle porte encore le boxer de Klaus, elle se sentait nue sous ses mains… Elle rejetait la tête en arrière lorsqu'il dévora son cou de baisers, puis, en une fraction de seconde, elle se retrouva allongée sur le tapis près de la cheminée, dont la chaleur qu'elle dégageait frappa Caroline de plein fouet, augmentant son désir. Klaus s'allongea sur son amante, sa déesse, sa petite amie, sa compagne d'éternité… Capturant sa bouche d'un baiser fiévreux et langoureux, langue contre langue, il tâtonna des mains jusqu'aux pans de son boxer qu'elle portait qu'il mit en pièce aussitôt. Caroline fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à son jogging et le lui baissa, libérant son sexe…**

**Toujours à s'embrasser, il la pénétra d'un coup sec… Sous le coup du plaisir que cette rudesse venait de provoquer en elle, Caroline mordit la langue de Klaus si fort qu'il en saigna…**

« Doucement Trésor ! » gronda-t-il.

**Elle se moqua de son avertissement. Crochetant sa nuque, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa furieusement. Sauvagement. Le goût de son sang était présent dans sa bouche. Le sang de Klaus avait un effet terriblement aphrodisiaque. Caroline donna une pression du bassin et bascula afin d'être au dessus. Klaus sourit… Caroline le lui rendit…**

_**Le lendemain !**_

**La journée se passa rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût de Caroline. Elle avait été obligée de rentrer chez elle. Quitter les bras de Klaus s'était avéré particulièrement douloureux pour Caroline, qui avait dû faire un effort colossal pour ne pas craquer et fondre en larmes. Fort heureusement, il l'avait ramené chez elle en lui disant de bien se reposer et de venir le retrouver au Manoir en milieu de soirée. Caroline était intriguée par cette demande mais avait accepté. Un baiser doux s'en était suivit, puis, elle était sortit de la voiture et était rentré chez elle, où elle s'était prélassé une heure entière dans un bain à se ressasser toutes ses heures passées avec son nouvel amoureux. Oui, Caroline était heureuse avec Klaus. Oui elle en était amoureuse, et elle devait lui dire les mots exacts le soir même. Dire **_**Je crois que je t'aime**_** ou répondre **_**J'en suis sûre **_**n'était pas forcément ce que l'hybride aurait eu envie d'entendre…**

**Après le bain, Caroline revêtit un jean ainsi qu'une tunique bustier beige et une paire de bottes. Elle coiffa ses cheveux puis descendit dans la cuisine. Elle avait faim… Ou plutôt soif, alors elle ouvrit son frigo et en sortit une poche de sang qu'elle alla vider devant la télé. Elle zappa plusieurs chaînes quand sa mère rentra du commissariat. Immédiatement, Liz jeta ses clés sur un meuble et se rua sur sa fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.**

« Dieu merci tu vas bien ! » dit le shérif en soufflant de soulagement.

« Maman, je t'ai dis au téléphone que tout allait bien. » la rassura Caroline en souriant.

« Je sais bien mais… » fit Liz en s'écartant de sa fille. « … Je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux. Pourquoi t'es resté chez Klaus tout ce temps ? »

« Maman, euh, ça risque de ne pas te plaire mais, Klaus m'a proposé de quitter la ville avec lui et j'ai accepté. » lâcha Caroline.

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Liz. « Ça ne peut pas attendre la fin du lycée ? Et pourquoi partir avec lui ? »

« Le lycée n'a aucune importante. Je vais vivre pour l'éternité et un diplôme de fin d'année ne me servira à rien. » dit Caroline en roulant des yeux.

« Mais pourquoi Klaus ? » répéta Liz.

« Parce que je l'aime maman, c'est aussi simple que ça. » répondit Caroline. « Il est le seul qui me voit telle que je suis. Il n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit contre moi. Il s'est toujours montré d'une extrême gentillesse envers moi, il m'aime et il m'a sauvé la vie trois fois. »

« Es-tu sûr qu'il t'aime assez pour ne pas un jour te quitter et te briser le cœur ? » demanda Liz.

« Oui j'en suis sûre, il me l'a assez prouvé pour que je le crois, et je l'aime tout autant qu'il m'aime. » renchérit Caroline.

« Tu as pensé aux autres ? A Elena et à tout ce qu'il lui a fait ? » souleva Liz.

« Il ne s'agit pas d'Elena mais de moi maman. » lui rappela Caroline. « On ne peut pas effacer ce que Klaus a fait, tout comme je ne peux pas effacer le fait qu'il ait demandé à Tyler de me mordre le jour de mon anniversaire, mais je peux le mettre derrière moi. Je ne veux plus regarder en arrière et me soucier de l'opinion des autres, parce que c'est mon bonheur à moi qui compte, et je suis heureuse avec Klaus. J'ai très envie de partir avec lui, alors ne m'en empêche pas maman. »

**A mesure qu'elle ouvrait son cœur et étalait son désir de partir avec Klaus, Caroline avait ressentit tellement d'émotion qu'elle en pleura. Les larmes avaient coulées toutes seules sur ses joues, ce qui brisa le cœur de sa mère. Liz se rapprocha de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras.**

« Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce dont tu as envie Caroline, mais je veux que tu me promettes de toujours être prudente. L'amour peut parfois être trompeur. Fais attention à toi ma chérie. Promets le moi ! »

« Je te le promets maman ! » sanglota Caroline.

…

_**Pont Wickery !**_

**Hayley attendait depuis plus d'une heure la venue de Tyler. Il lui avait demandé de l'attendre au pont Wickery et qu'il viendrait la chercher à vingt-deux heures tapantes. Il était vingt-et-une heures quarante cinq. Plus que quinze minutes à patienter. Bagages et sac à dos en main, elle trépignait d'impatience. Comment avait-elle pu mordre Caroline ? Elle ne le voulait pas, mais à ce moment là de la transformation elle n'avait pu se contrôler. Le loup en elle prenait l'ascendant sur l'être humain. Elle maudissait son côté loup-garou, mais elle vivait avec. Elle s'en voulait et s'en voudrait toujours d'avoir mordu Caroline… Ça aurait été un autre vampire inconnu, elle n'éprouverait pas autant de regret, mais elle connaissait Caroline… Même si elle sortait avec Tyler, même si elle était amoureuse de Tyler, mordre Caroline n'avait jamais été dans ses intentions. Et aujourd'hui, deux jours après ce terrible évènement, elle s'apprêtait à fuir Mystic Falls. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle ne cessait de faire les cent pas en travers du pont désert.**

_**Crac !**_

**Hayley sursauta… Elle posa ses valises à l'orée des bois, et fit un pas en avant, pénétrant dans l'obscurité inquiétante de la forêt. Elle scruta la pénombre, et, ne distinguant aucune forme quel quelle soit :**

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

**Rien !**

« Tyler, c'est toi ? »

**Toujours aucune réponse. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était éloignée du pont.**

_**Crac !**_

**Cette fois le bruit était parvenu de derrière elle. Lentement, elle se retourna et elle voulut crier mais une main enserra sa gorge. La seconde d'après, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre.**

« On veut se faire la malle mon ange ? »

« K…Kl… Klaus… » hoqueta Hayley. « J'ai pas voulu… »

« T'as pas voulu quoi ? Tuer Caroline ? » gronda-t-il.

« Je voulais pas… »

« Pourquoi Tyler n'a pas rompu avec elle s'il est amoureux de toi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Je… je sa… sais pas… » dit Hayley.

« Mauvaise réponse mon ange, mais vois-tu, j'ai des projets bien plus importants pour toi. » sourit Klaus.

**La main dont il se servait pour serrer la gorge d'Hayley, il l'enleva et agrippa le visage de celle-ci. Portant son autre bras à sa bouche, il y planta ses crocs puis, d'une pression des doigts, obligea Hayley à ouvrir la bouche… Il plaqua son poignet contre la bouche d'Hayley… Le sang de Klaus coulant dans sa gorge… Les yeux écarquillés, elle réalisa l'horreur de la situation… Il ôta ses mains de la jeune louve, qui haleta et toussa frénétiquement.**

« Non pas ça… Je ne veux pas devenir un hybride… » claqua-t-elle, choquée par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ce que tu veux n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour moi. » dit Klaus. « Tic tac le compteur est lancé, à toi de décider : la transformation ou la mort. »

**D'un mouvement du poignet, il lui brisa la nuque, et le cœur d'Hayley cessa de battre. Elle se réveillerait dans une heure environs, ou un peu moins… Klaus la chargea sur son épaule et s'éclipsa dans la nuit.**

_**Manoir des Mikaelson !**_

**Klaus était partie depuis seulement dix minutes, et Caroline s'ennuyait déjà. Se levant du canapé en soufflant, elle s'apprêta à monter dans la chambre de Klaus pour l'attendre mais la porte s'ouvrit sur…**

« Matt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna Caroline.

« Rebekah m'a dit de la rejoindre là après le travail ! » répondit-il.

« Toi et Rebekah ? » dit-elle.

« Ouais, c'est un peu compliqué mais, je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle. » avoua-t-il. « Tu m'en veux ? »

**Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et le regarda l'air de dire : **_**« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de t'en vouloir ? » **_**Matt esquissa un sourire…**

« Rebekah est partie en même temps que Klaus, je ne sais pas quand ils vont rentrer. » l'informa-t-elle.

« On a qu'à les attendre ensemble, et en profiter pour parler. » proposa-t-il.

« Bonne idée ! » approuva-t-elle.

**Matt se laissa tomber sur le divan du salon.**

« Journée épuisante ? » demanda Caroline.

« Je te jure j'en peux plus de cette vie, de devoir travailler tout en allant en cours, et de devoir tout assumer. » dit-il en se frottant les yeux. « C'est à peine si j'arrive à tenir debout assez longtemps pour réviser un contrôler. »

« Je suis désolé ! » lui dit-elle.

**Il souffla un grand coup, laissa s'écouler plusieurs secondes avant de dire :**

« Rebekah m'a dit que tu allais partir avec eux ? »

« Ouais ! » répondit-elle simplement. « Ça peut paraître étrange étant donné que ça ne fait que trois jours que je suis avec lui mais… j'en ai marre de cette ville. »

« T'as raison de partir, et puis, on a vécu assez de choses horribles. Il est grand temps de penser un peu à nous. » dit Matt.

« C'est vrai ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Et toi alors, tu vas faire quoi une fois que Rebekah aura quitté la ville ? »

« Et bien en fait, je vais lui demander de rester à Mystic Falls jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mon diplôme, et ensuite si elle veut toujours de moi et bien, je partirais avec elle. » expliqua-t-il.

« Je vois que t'as _enfin _tourné la page _Elena, _c'est bien. » approuva Caroline. « Tu n'en veux plus à Rebekah au moins, pour l'accident ? »

« Non, on a beaucoup discuté et, j'ai décidé de laisser le passé derrière moi et d'aller de l'avant. » répondit-il.

« C'est exactement ce que j'ai dis à ma mère quand elle a essayé de me faire changer d'avis pour partir. » dit Caroline.

**Riant de concert, ils continuèrent de discuter pendant plus d'une heure avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre…**

**Klaus fit son entrée dans le salon, et il portait Hayley sur son épaule.**

« Matt, je ne pense pas que tu devrais assister à ce qui va suivre. » le prévint Klaus.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? » demanda ce dernier en se levant, imitée par Caroline.

**Klaus ne répondit pas et déposa le corps sans vie d'Hayley sur le tapis.**

« Tu m'avais promis que tu ne tuerais personne. » s'écria Caroline, les mains sur les hanches.

« Mais elle n'est pas morte, enfin pas vraiment. » se défendit Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? » demanda-t-elle.

**Comme réponse, Klaus s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa. Caroline essayait de se débattre mais le baiser qu'elle recevait était… waouh ! Matt s'amusait de la scène avant de détourner le regard et de jeter un coup d'œil au corps d'Hayley. Pourquoi Klaus l'avait ramené s'il l'avait tué ? Elle n'était pas vraiment morte, avait-il dit. Se pourrait-il que…**

« Tu vas en faire un hybride ? » demanda Matt.

« Bingo, un point pour le beau-frère ! » répondit Klaus.

« Pourquoi tu veux en faire un hybride ? » demanda à son tour Caroline.

« Pour lui donner une leçon, et en donner une à Tyler aussi. » répondit-il.

**La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau…**

_« Lâche-moi espèce de garce… »_

_« Mais en voilà des manières de parler à une femme… »_

**Rebekah fit son apparition en tirant Tyler par l'oreille. Ce dernier tentait de se défaire de la poigne de Rebekah en essayant de la frapper, mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait, elle tirait plus fort sur son oreille tout en attrapant le poignet, et elle lui brisait à chaque fois une phalange.**

**Quand Rebekah vit Matt :**

« Oh, bonsoir mon chéri, t'es arrivé depuis quand ? »

« Un peu plus d'une heure. » dit Matt en lui rendant le sourire qu'elle lui servait.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes ensemble ? » s'écria Tyler.

**Rebekah le lâcha. Quand Tyler vit le corps inerte d'Hayley, il paniqua…**

Non… » souffla-t-il. « Hayley… »

**Il voulut la rejoindre, mais il fut retenu par Rebekah, qui le tira par les cheveux pour le retenir.**

« Hop hop hop hop hop où tu crois aller comme ça ? »

**Elle lui donna un coup de pieds derrière le genou, ce qui le fit plier. Matt retint une grimace de douleur pour son ami… Enfin, plus si ami que ça après sa trahison envers Caroline.**

« Tu es diabolique petite sœur. » s'amusa Klaus.

« Merci ! » sourit Rebekah.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » gronda Tyler, alors que ses os se remettaient en place.

« Moi je trouve ça très drôle de te voir souffrir. » admit Caroline.

« Tu m'en diras tant. » dit Tyler. « Je vois que tu vas mieux, alors pourquoi t'es encore ici ? Oh mais oui, tu te fais Klaus ! »

« On ne va pas revenir là-dessus Tyler, de toute façon tu n'as plus rien à me reprocher. » répliqua Caroline.

**Matt s'avança jusqu'à Rebekah, et réussi à lui voler un baiser.**

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais à Hayley ? » gronda Tyler. « Tu l'as tué ? »

« Euh… oui et non. » dit Klaus. « Disons que je lui ai fais boire mon sang de force avant de la tuer. »

« Non, tu vas en faire une hybride. » s'emporta Tyler.

« Tu n'es pas content ? » s'offensa Klaus. « Je t'offre une chance d'être avec elle pour l'éternité. J'offre à cette chère Hayley la possibilité de ne plus avoir à se transformer chaque mois. »

« Elle ne veut pas de ça. » claqua Tyler.

« Ce sera à elle de décider maintenant mais, une chose m'échappe Tyler, si tu aimes Hayley, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à Caroline ? » demanda Klaus.

« Va te faire foutre ! » répliqua Tyler.

« Quelle vulgarité, ouais la vraie classe ! » railla Rebekah.

« Bien, sœurette, attends-moi là je vais chercher de quoi maintenir notre invité ! » dit Klaus.

**Il ne mit que quelques secondes avant de revenir dans le salon, une corde épaisse dans les mains. Rebekah esquissa un sourire. Klaus prit une chaise, et Rebekah força Tyler à s'asseoir sur la chaise, et Klaus l'attacha en faisant exprès de serrer très fort la corde.**

« Sœurette ? » fit Klaus.

**Cette dernière se pencha et mordit Tyler dans le cou, le faisait grincer et serrer des dents.**

« Non, pas de Veine de Vénus. » informa-t-elle en relevant la tête. « Quel goût exécrable… »

« Parfait ! » dit Klaus.

**Il accrocha le regard Tyler et fit marcher son hypnose…**

« Chaque fois que je te poserai une question, tu répondras sans réfléchir à un mensonge. »

« Je répondrais sans mentir. » répéta Tyler.

« Excellent ! » sourit Klaus. « Maintenant, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu n'as pas dit à Caroline que tu l'as trompé avec Hayley ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas rompre avec elle. » répondit Tyler aussitôt.

« Et Hayley ? Tu comptais poursuivre ta liaison tout en étant avec Caroline ? » demanda Klaus.

« Oui ! » avoua Tyler.

**Rebekah fit mine d'être sur le point de vomir alors qu'elle alla s'asseoir sur le divan, près de Matt.**

« Combien de mes hybrides ont brisés le lien ? » demanda Klaus.

« Aucun, je suis le seul ! » répondit Tyler.

« Mais quelle bonne nouvelle. » dit Klaus. « La mauvaise c'est que ta petite copine, qui je pense ne le restera pas en apprenant la vérité, n'aura pas la possibilité de briser le lien. Je dirais même qu'elle n'en ressentira pas l'envie. »

« Va en Enfers ! » cracha Tyler.

« Tu parles d'aller en Enfers, mais tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. » dit Klaus avant de fermer son visage. « J'ai connu l'Enfers pendant plus de mille ans en échappant à un père qui voulait ma peau et celle de mes frères, pourquoi crois-tu que je les gardais ensommeillés jusqu'à ce que je me débarrasse définitivement de Mikael ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils t'en sont reconnaissant. » ironisa Tyler.

« Ne me pousse pas à bout. » dit Klaus. « Je pourrais te tuer en moins d'une seconde mais j'ai fais une promesse à une Lady ! »

**Leur face à face fut interrompue par la résurrection d'Hayley, qui ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans un sursaut et en manque d'air…**

« La Belle au Bois Dormant vient de se réveiller… » chantonna Rebekah.

« Tyler… qu'est-ce que… pourquoi t'es attaché ? » demanda Hayley, désorientée.

« Assez. » dit Klaus. « C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! »

« Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne meurt ? » demanda Rebekah.

« Une heure environs, mais je ne me vois pas attendre tout ce temps pour avoir ce que je veux. » répondit Klaus. « Et si tu allais me chercher une poche de sang de cette chère Elena, petite sœur ? »

« Mais avec joie ! » acquiesça-t-elle en se levant.

**Alors qu'elle disparut dans la cuisine, Klaus s'arrêta entre Hayley et Tyler, l'un attaché à une chaise et l'autre assis sur le sol. **

« Bien, l'interrogatoire peut continuer. » s'amusa Klaus. « Où comptiez-vous vous enfuir. »

« Tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te le dise. » claqua Hayley.

« Dans Les Appalaches retrouver sa meute ! » avoua Tyler.

« Traitre ! » s'écria Hayley.

« Oh non, ne lui en veut pas mon ange, il est sous hypnose il est obligé de répondre ! » dit Klaus.

« On a d'ailleurs apprit des choses assez intéressante. » intervint Caroline.

**Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Matt, attirant l'attention de Hayley.**

« Caroline, je… je ne voulais pas te mordre. Je suis désolé. » avoua Hayley.

« T'as l'air presque sincère. » dit Caroline.

« Je le suis. » affirma Hayley. « Quand je me transforme je ne sais plus ce que je fais. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal. »

« Mais me voler mon petit ami, ça tu n'as pas hésité à le faire. » répliqua Caroline.

« Il a dit qu'il allait te quitter. » dit Hayley. « Je ne voulais pas être avec lui alors qu'il était encore avec toi, mais il m'a juré qu'il mettrait un terme à votre histoire à son retour des Appalaches. »

« Un mensonge vieux comme le monde ! » soupira Klaus.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il nous a dit. » dit Rebekah en revenant, une poche de sang à la main.

**Hayley regarda Tyler, confuse.**

« Tyler ? » appela Hayley. « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« Rien du tout, ne les écoute pas. » gronda Tyler en tirant sur les cordes sans succès.

**Klaus agrippa le menton de Tyler entre sa main, puis, fit de nouveau marcher son hypnose :**

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas rompu avec Caroline si tu aimes Hayley ? »

« Parce que je savais qu'elle était amoureuse de toi, et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se jeter dans tes bras une fois que je l'aurais quitté. » répondit Tyler.

« Pourquoi tu es avec Hayley ? »

« Parce qu'elle est comme moi, et qu'elle me comprend. » dit Tyler.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui… » dit Tyler.

« Est-ce que tu aimes encore Caroline ? »

« Non ! » réfuta Tyler.

« Mais tu comptais quand même poursuivre ta liaison tout en étant avec Caroline ? »

« Oui ! » dit Tyler.

**Caroline s'adressa à Hayley :**

« Et tu comptes rester avec un menteur pareil ? »

« Allons mon cœur, qui te dit que je vais les laisser vivre ensemble ? » dit Klaus.

**Rebekah haussa les sourcils, curieuse de savoir ce que son frère aîné avait en tête. Klaus, poche de sang en main, alla s'accroupir auprès d'Hayley, tout en faisant en sorte que Tyler puisse voir ce qui allait suivre.**

« Vois-tu mon ange, Tyler est devenu fou de rage quand il a su que je t'avais donné mon sang avant de te tuer. Il sait que tu ne veux pas devenir un hybride, et on dirait que ça ne le touche pas plus que ça que tu meurs… alors que lui vivra pour l'éternité. »

« Ne l'écoute pas Hayley… » dit Tyler.

« Mon ange… » dit Klaus en débouchant la poche de sang. « Ce garçon que tu crois aimer, n'est qu'un menteur qui n'hésite pas à voir deux femmes en même temps, alors que vous méritez mieux. Je t'offre la possibilité de ne plus avoir mal, plus de transformation… Je t'offre une nouvelle vie, mais c'est à toi de décider : la transformation ou la mort ! »

**Il lui montra la poche de sang, dont la couleur attira la louve en pleine transition.**

« Hayley ne fait pas ça, tu n'en as pas envie… » s'époumona Tyler.

« Tu entends, il préfère que tu meurs plutôt que tu vives en devenant ce qu'il est… » sourit Klaus. « Tic tac… Tic tac… »

« Si j'accepte… » hoqueta Hayley.

« NON ! » s'écria Tyler.

« Si tu acceptes, tu feras partie d'une grande famille… Tu auras même la possibilité de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille de toi pour ce que tu es, et non pour empêcher une petite amie d'aller voir ailleurs. » exposa Klaus. « Tu ne pourras plus revoir Tyler, mais il te faudra faire amende honorable pour ce que tu as fais à Caroline, même si tu ne le voulais pas… »

« Ne fais pas ça… » la supplia Tyler.

« Tic… Tac… » dit Klaus. « Tu ne veux pas devenir un hybride, mais est-ce que tu veux mourir ? »

« Non ! » souffla-t-elle.

**Ressentant la transition s'accentuer, le corps tremblant, la peau en sueur, Hayley n'eut pas d'autre alternative. Elle prit la poche de sang et la porta à sa bouche, aspirant le sang qui, une fois dans sa gorge, acheva la transformation… S'en suivit des convulsions, des cries puis… Hayley qui arborait des crocs de vampires et des yeux jaunes de loup-garou… Des veines saillantes apparurent autour de ses yeux.**

**...**

_**Trois jours plus tard !**_

« Tu crois qu'elle va venir ? » demanda Caroline.

« Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. » répondit Klaus.

« Ça ne t'ennui pas ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Quoi donc ? » dit Klaus en la prenant par la taille.

« Que Rebekah reste ici, avec Matt ? » dit Caroline.

« Un peu, mais je me dis que dans six mois, elle reviendra vers nous et on pourra être une vraie famille. » répondit Klaus.

« Je te remercie d'accepter Matt, ça compte beaucoup pour moi que tu acceptes qu'il nous rejoigne après son diplôme. » dit Caroline.

« Tout ce qui te rends heureuse me rend heureux, et tout ce qui fais plaisir à ma sœur me fais plaisir. » expliqua-t-il.

« Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-elle.

**Il répondit à sa demande, et ils partagèrent un baiser langoureux.**

**Caroline avait bouclé ses valises le lendemain de la transformation d'Hayley. Elle avait fait face à ses amis pour leur apprendre la nouvelle, et, malgré qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fut ravi d'apprendre qu'elle s'en allait avec l'Originel, ils respectèrent leur choix mais avec crainte. Ce fut encore plus dur pour la mère de la jeune fille, qui avait pleuré des minutes entières lorsque Caroline était allé lui faire ses **_**'adieux' **_**!**

**Matt, quant à lui, avait fait part à Rebekah de son désir de la voir rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse le lycée. Elle avait accepté après en avoir parlé à Klaus, et Matt emménagerait donc dans le Manoir des Originels, après avoir fait tous les papiers pour ne plus habiter dans la maison qu'il occupait depuis son enfance…**

**Caroline et Matt s'étaient dit au revoir le matin même. C'était un jour de cours alors ils n'auraient pas pu passer les dernières heures ensemble, mais tous deux savaient qu'ils se reverraient dans quelques mois…**

_« Hum hum… »_

**Caroline et Klaus mirent fin au baiser… Hayley se tenait devant eux, un sac à dos sur l'épaule.**

« Désolé de vous déranger… » dit-elle.

« Mais tu ne nous dérange pas. » sourit Klaus. « Alors, tu as décidé de nous suivre, finalement. »

« Et j'ai rompu avec Tyler, définitivement. » avoua-t-elle avant de regarder Caroline : « Je suis désolé, je croyais vraiment qu'il allait te quitter, et je suis désolé de t'avoir mordu. »

« Oublions ça ! » dit Caroline.

« Mesdemoiselles, en voiture voulez-vous ? » dit Klaus. « La Nouvelle-Orléans nous attends… »

* * *

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Si vous le souhaitez, une page facebook est ouverte à mes fanfictions, à vous mes lecteurs qui êtes les bienvenue à découvrir tous mes projets en cours et à venir... Des sondages, des extraits de mes écrits en court, bref, je vous attends avec impatience !**

**Aurélie !**


End file.
